It Is Not A Dream
by yin 13 yang
Summary: Subaru sudah lelah bersembunyi dari Seishirou.


Disclaimer :

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

It Is Not A Dream © Ken

* * *

Ada saat-saat dimana Subaru merasa ia tidak bisa membedakan mana mimpi dan nyata setelah insiden yang menimpanya di Tokyo. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa ini adalah trauma yang ia ciptakan sendiri, akibat terkungkung dalam kepompong di bawah air selama beberapa saat. Karena ia tidak terbiasa sendirian, nyaris tidak pernah ditinggalkan atau meninggalkan Kamui. Dan selama berada di bawah air itulah, sekalipun ia tahu Kamui sering mengunjunginya, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan takut—meski sedikit.

Perasaan takut itulah yang—mungkin—masih dirasakannya pada hari-hari setelah ia dan Kamui meninggalkan Tokyo. Saat ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, mencoba sedikit merebahkan diri dan mengistirahatkan matanya serta mengendurkan kewaspadaan, bahkan Kamui ada di sampingnya dengan keprotektifan yang meningkat—lagi-lagi setelah insiden di Tokyo, Subaru masih tidak bisa tidur tenang. Ia dan Kamui sudah melupakan bagaimana cara kerja waktu—karena mereka jarang memakainya—tapi ia tahu ia tidur tak lebih dari sejam untuk kembali membuka mata. Kadang malah dengan berdebar dan napas tak teratur. Dan Kamui yang ada di sebelahnya akan ikut membuka mata dengan khawatir, kemudian mendekap Subaru agar ia bisa kembali tidur. Tapi Subaru tidak akan bisa tidur lagi, sekeras apapun ia mencoba.

Ada bayangan seseorang setiap kali ia memejamkan mata. Melintas, dan tidak sekali-dua kali tinggal. Awalnya hanya bayangan tipis, namun semakin hari semakin jelas. Awalnya hanya siluet, kemudian menjelma menjadi wujud sesosok punggung yang membelakanginya. Yang semula jauh, kini semakin dekat. Bisa dengan jelas Subaru lihat punggung itu dalam jarak yang bisa dijangkau tangannya. Sampai suatu hari ia memimpikan pemilik punggung itu memutar badan, menghadap padanya, memamerkan senyumnya. Subaru hanya tahu bahwa ia pria, tapi ia tidak tahu itu siapa karena separuh wajahnya tertutup tudung kepala dan hanya bibirnya yang terlihat. Dan dari bibirnya tersebut meluncur sebuah kata, "Subaru-_kun_."

Kembali Subaru terbangun dengan jantung berdetak hebat dan tubuhnya yang menggigil. Lebih dingin dari suhu tubuhnya yang biasanya. Dan Kamui pun seperti biasa ikut terbangun dan melepas jubahnya, untuk dipakaikan pada Subaru. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Subaru seketika merasakan hangat. Kamui mungkin tahu itu, karena detik selanjutnya ia memeluk Subaru erat dan mengajaknya kembali berbaring. Kamui mulai membisikkan _lullaby_ yang biasanya akan membuat Subaru tenang. Tapi tidak kali itu.

Ada pula saat-saat dimana Subaru tidak bermimpi apapun. Namun ia merasa tubuhnya seperti dipeluk sepasang lengan besar yang hangat. Saat ia begitu penasaran dengan pemilik lengan itu, ia justru tidak bisa membuka matanya—karena ia yakin pemilik lengan itu bukan Kamui. Lengan hangat itu membawa tidurnya makin lelap, sangat nyaman dan nyaris menjadi candu saat Subaru kehilangan hangatnya begitu ia terbangun dan yang ia dapati hanya sepasang mata violet milik saudara kembarnya yang tengah tersenyum dan menanyakan, "Apa kau tidur nyenyak?"

Subaru terkadang ingin berbagi pengalamannya itu pada Kamui. Namun ia yakin itu hanya akan membuat saudaranya semakin khawatir dan mereka akan melarikan diri lebih jauh lagi. Karena jujur Subaru sudah lelah menjadi buronan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, Subaru-_kun_. Aku akan menemukanmu dimanapun kau bersembunyi." Kalimat itu muncul dalam mimpinya pada suatu hari. Sosok berjubah itu semakin terlihat nyata. Jubahnya yang panjang tertiup angin dan itu membuat wajahnya nyaris terlihat.

"Kau mengenalku?" Subaru memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum, dibarengi dengan wujudnya yang mulai memudar.

"Tidak, jangan menghilang!" cegah Subaru. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa ia panik, _padahal bukankah ini mimpi_?

Subaru tidak mau ditinggalkan dalam keadaan seperti ini lagi. Ia tidak mau membuka mata dengan diserbu perasaan takut dan menggigil lagi. Sudah cukup dengan semua mimpi-mimpi yang terlihat nyata ini. Semua ini menyiksanya.

"Seishirou-_san_?" panggil Subaru hati-hati.

Sosok itu tetap tersenyum. Angin yang bertiup mulai membawa guguran-guguran bunga sakura menghujani mereka. Dan Subaru yakin ia tidak salah mengenali sosok itu.

"Apa ini…nyata?" Subaru mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat dengan sosok berjubah itu.

Mimpi tidak pernah terlihat seriil ini untuk Subaru yang nyaris tidak pernah bermimpi. Mimpi tidak pernah menghadirkan sosok senyata ini di depan matanya. Mimpi tidak pernah menghadirkan kehangatan untuknya. Mimpi tidak akan menyakiti perasaannya tiap senyum itu hadir di depan matanya. _Ini bukan mimpi_.

"Akan menjadi nyata kalau kau menginginkannya." Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Subaru.

Subaru nyaris membalas uluran tangan itu, namun kemudian ia menarik kembali lengannya dan ia dekap erat di dadanya. Seakan jika ia tidak melakukannya, sosok itu akan bisa meraih tangannya dan menyeretnya untuk masuk ke mimpi yang lebih dalam.

_Sudah kubilang ini bukan mimpi!_

"Seishirou-_san_," panggil Subaru lagi.

Kembali sosok itu tidak menyahut. Tangannya yang tadi terulur kini sudah kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Tapi senyum itu tidak menghilang, justru terlihat semakin lebar dan Subaru merasa pisau kasat mata menghujam hatinya lagi.

"Seishirou-_san_!" Kali ini Subaru berseru. Dan suaranya terdengar serak. Ada tangis yang tertahan. Lelah dan frustasi.

Sosok itu mendekati Subaru. Sampai Subaru harus mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya yang masih tertutup tudung kepala. Wangi khas bunga sakura menerobos indera penciuman Subaru. Salah satu tangan pria berjubah itu kembali terangkat. Mengelus pipi pucat Subaru.

Hangat kembali merambati badan Subaru hanya lewat sentuhan ini. Dan akhirnya dia tahu siapa pemilik lengan yang mendekapnya tempo hari dalam tidurnya. Ternyata pria inilah yang memeluknya.

"Seishirou-_san_." Subaru menangkup tangan pria itu dengan tangannya sendiri. "Aku lelah. Pengejaran ini, sekaligus perasaanku."

Pria itu kini memenjarakan kedua pipi Subaru. Masih belum menjawab dan masih belum lelah tersenyum. Sorot matanya terlihat ambigu, kejam sekaligus teduh di saat yang sama. Subaru bisa melihatnya di dalam tudung kepala yang dipakainya.

"Tolong lepaskan aku," pinta Subaru sembari menarik tudung kepala pria itu, agar ia bisa melihatwajah pria itu lebih jelas. Wajah itu terlihat sama sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Meski kini sedikit dihiasi beberapa kerut di area mata. Tapi pria di hadapannya ini nyaris tidak berubah.

"Tolong…biarkan aku pergi," pinta Subaru lagi.

Kali ini pria itu merespon. Ia menggeleng sambil masih tetap menangkup kedua pipi Subaru. "Kurasa kau tidak lupa apa pekerjaanku. Aku harus mengejarmu sampai dapat."

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak segera ke sini dan membunuhku?" Nada Subaru kembali meninggi. Ia melepaskan pipinya dari hangat tangan pria itu. "Berhenti muncul dalam mimpiku. Kau menyakitiku lebih dari yang sudah-sudah!"

"Saudara kembarmu akan murka Subaru-_kun_. Begitupun dengan adikku, karena dia tidak akan suka melihat saudara kembarmu menangis atau bersedih selain karenanya." Pria itu kembali mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik Subaru dalam kuasanya, tapi Subaru mundur.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" todong Subaru. "Hanya Seishirou-_san_ yang bisa mengabulkan permohonanku!"

"Permohonanmu tidak bisa semudah itu untuk dikabulkan."

"Karena itu kau sengaja menyakitiku dengan cara ini? Menyuruhku melarikan diri sementara kita tahu akhirnya pun aku akan mati di tanganmu?"

Kembali pria itu tersenyum. Dilihatnya bola mata Subaru yang kini berkaca-kaca. Sekali lagi ia berinisiatif maju dan meraih pundak Subaru yang sedikit bergetar karena tangis yang ditahannya. "Aku harus pergi, Subaru-_kun_."

"Tidak…"

"Kita akan bertemu cepat atau lambat."

"Seishirou-_san_!"

Pria itu merengkuh tubuh Subaru. Tidak begitu erat tapi cukup memaksa. Kini tangis Subaru pecah. _Ini bukan mimpi! Mimpi tidak akan sesakit ini!_

"Kau harus tahu, Subaru-_kun_." Pria itu kembali bicara, masih dengan Subaru dalam dekapannya. "Kita ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seperti ini."

Subaru merasa lengan yang memeluknya kini mengendur. Ia sadar wujud pria yang memeluknya mulai memudar. Ia kembali panik. "Tidak…"

"Sekalipun kita tidak menginginkannya." Pria itu melepaskan Subaru. Ditariknya dagu Subaru untuk mendongak, dan ia bisa melihat butir-butir airmata lolos ke pipinya. "Kita sudah ditakdirkan seperti ini."

Subaru tersedak dalam tangisnya. Sementara si pria semakin lama semakin memudar dan nyaris lenyap dari pandangan. Ia berusaha menahan lengan pria itu, berharap yang dia lakukan bisa menahannya barang sebentar. Namun saat ia mengulurkan tangan di tempat dimana awalnya lengan pria itu berada, ia hanya menggenggam angin kosong. Pria ini sudah akan meninggalkan mimpinya. _Berapa kali harus kubilang bahwa ini bukan mimpi!_

"Subaru-_kun_." Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk sedikit membungkuk pada Subaru yang lebih pendek darinya. Berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Subaru. Namun sekonyong-konyong badannya lenyap, tepat saat bibir pria itu tinggal sepersekian senti dari kening Subaru. Dan kemudian ia hilang sempurna.

Subaru kini sendirian. Di tempat gelap di dalam tidurnya. Angin masih membelai-belai rambutnya. Tapi ia sendirian. Ia sendirian. Lagi.

Airmatanya mengalir semakin deras. Ini terlalu berlebihan baginya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi. Ia sudah mendekati remuk dan pria itu seakan tidak peduli. Ia sudah semacam bosan hidup tapi pria itu seakan tidak mau tahu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia mengutuk keberadaannya sebagai seorang _vampire_. Yang dianugerahi panjang umur dan hanya segelintir manusia yang tahu bagaimana cara untuk membunuh kaum-kaum sepertinya. Salah satunya adalah pria itu. Pria yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

"Seishirou-_san_…_onegai_…bunuh aku."

===OWARI===

* * *

Saya mengetik di bawah hujan kerikil, padahal saya di kamar. Which mean, atap kamar saya bocor hahaha #PrayForKelud

Saya tidak merayakan Valentine, jadi saya tidak ada keinginan membuat fic lovey dovey hihihihi rencana awalnya mau dibuat drabble, tapi sepertinya gagal (bukan sepertinya lagi -_-). Terimakasih sudah membaca. Saya akan sangat berterimakasih kalau pembaca bersedia meninggalkan jejak di kolom review. Selamat pagi dan lagi #PrayForKelud


End file.
